Bike Ride
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When Arthur fixes his sons bike he recalls a memory of what he and Merlin used to do...


_**I don't own Merlin, its belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **Just a short fluffy oneshot :D**_

 _ **Summary: When Arthur fixes his sons bike he recalls a memory of what he and Merlin used to do...**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Thirty five year old Arthur Pendragon was kneeling on the driveway with a bike in front of him that was upside down as he was replacing a front tire, loosening the bolt he took the wheel off and placed it on the ground before picking the new one up.

The kitchen window opened to reveal his husband of fifteen years, dark short hair, bright electric blue eyes, pale complextion and a smile that made Arthur go weak at the knees everytime he saw it. "How's it going?" Merlin asked.

"Alright, just have to put the new one on, how did Jake do this?"

"He says he went up the curb at an odd angle but others say he was that busy looking at a girl he liked he went straight into a wall."

Arthur laughed. "I have done that a few times, mind you, all of them were your fault."

"Oh? And how do you come to that conclusion?" Merlin laughed as he chucked a grape out of the window which Arthur caught in his mouth before eating.

"You, smiling and laughing like you do."

* * *

Fourteen year old Jake the perfect mix of both Arthur and Merlin came sprinting around the corner. "Have you done it father?"

"Not yet son, this will teach you to look where you are going instead of looking at girls."

"Did you look where you were going whenever dad was around?"

Arthur looked to Merlin who just smirked and closed the kitchen window. "When did you get so cheeky?"

"Considering who my parents are I have always been cheeky haven't I?" Jake asked making his father laugh, "you know a lot about bikes father."

"Of course I do, not only have I put together every one you have ever had I have also done a lot of mending of my own due to your dad distracting me when I was your age, well, just a bit older."

"How did you deal with it?"

Arthur looked up at his son. "Deal with what son?"

"The distraction."

Arthur laughed. "Easy, I asked your dad if he wanted to go for a ride."

"But Jessica hasn't got a bike."

Arthur tightened the bolt before spinning the wheel, happy with it. "She doesn't have to have one, your dad didn't." he said as he turned the bike the right way up.

"I don't understand."

"I made a spare seat and fitted it on my bike right here." Arthur said, tapping the bar in front of the bikes seat, "made it wider so your dad had comfort, he sat on it, rested his legs over the handle bars and I rode with your dad, he had his arms spread out, that small hill opposite us? One day I rode down there, your dad at the front, he used his magic to slow it down as I rode down the hill and he just sat there with his arms spread, the biggest smile on his face."

Jake smiled, "would love to have seen that."

Arthur laughed, "your dad loved it, he said it felt like he was flying, we always used to do it, even after we married."

"What made you stop?"

"Your dad fell pregnant with you son. But you do not do that with Jessica unless she absolutely trusts you and I fix a seat on for you and no hills."

Jake swung his leg over his bike and sat on it. "Alright, thank you father." he said as he rode off to go to the park to see if he could see Jessica.

Arthur watched his son ride off before looking over his shoulder and spotting his bike leaning against the wall, smiling he walked over to it and started to look about the garage to find a seat.

* * *

Merlin had just finished washing up when his phone beeped with a text. " _Meet me at the top of the hill next to the park love x"_ Smiling, wondering what his husband was up to now, he put his shoes on and locked up before making his way to Arthur.

Reaching the top of the hill Merlin laughed when he saw Arthur and his new updated bike.

"Take a ride with me?"

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's face and smiled. "Always."

Arthur got on his bike and helped Merlin sit on the seat in front of him and waiting as the brunet swung his legs over the now cushioned handle bars. "Ready?"

"Very much so."

Arthur started to peddle forward, looking over Merlin's shoulder as he rode, just as they started to go down the hill he felt Merlin's magic slow them down as Merlin stretched his arms out laughing along with Arthur as he felt the sun and wind in his face.

* * *

Jake at the bottom of the hill was talking to Jessica when she interrupted him. "Wow look at that!" she gasped.

Jake turned and couldn't help but laugh when he saw his parents coming towards him, his father riding the bike and his dad with his arms out, the biggest smile on his face that Jake had ever seen.

"Wonder who they are." Jessica said.

"They are my parents."

"They look so happy."

Jake laughed. "They always are."

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
